


Catch My Star

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kaito was an actor and Kouta was his manager? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch My Star

**Author's Note : As soon as I'm awake, I quickly wrote this, ahaha. The idea came from Ai Morinaga's comic 'Kirara no Hoshi'. It's a comic about an actor with his manager, and so damn funny. I know Ai Morinaga never fails to make me laugh.**  
  
 **I considered this fanfic to have a continuation, but I was making another long fanfics, that's why I scrapped the idea for now T w T**  
  
 **I do have other ideas for this AU though, it's just that I haven't write it yet. I wanna add more Gaim people too, tee hee~**  
  
 **And I failed to give a title again.. I hate giving titles.. T - T**  
  


* * *

  
  
The filming was near the end, so each people were working even harder. The drama got a lot of attention and the director's said their rating among other TV series was the best for this season. That was why every actors and staffs were pouring their energy to produce the best drama ever.  
  
The story was about a detective who pursued a wanted criminal with a touch of dry comedy. Kaito was lucky he got to play the role of the lawyer who opposed the detective. He could grasped the character quickly because it was not so different from being himself. At least, that was his own conclusion. The director's reaction was the best clue,  if he shouted every cut with enthusiasm, that meant he was doing well. Sometimes being an actor, they had to figured how to act it out by themselves.  
  
Currently, the settings this week was at the ocean during the sun rise. When the crew arrived, it was already near midnight. So they didn't immediately get the chance. They had just arrived due to some shooting delays in the studio.  
  
It wasn't a problem for the film stars. The staffs could get all the preparation they need while Kaito would just take his time to do something. But he didn't really want to do anything. Being alone at his room was such a bliss after a hard day surrounded by many people. He appreciated what the silence offered to him. The young man enjoyed looking beyond the window into the faraway light house and city lights. It wasn't the best view, but he felt his psyche restored a bit.  
  
Suddenly, the door was knocked and the brown-haired man grumbled as he opened the door. It was just his lousy manager.  
  
"Kaito, everthin' alright?" asked the dark-haired Kouta. He got this habit on checking Kaito from time to time, which was the sign of a professional manager. But the irksome part was that he insisted doing it face to face. That man always thought Kaito needed to interact with human much more. It wasn't the taller man's fault that he wanted a solitude after having an all-day filming and overly-rabid fans. His manager could just texted or phoned him, besides, the actor knew a manager's job equaled a lot of multitasking.  
  
The brown-haired man used to confront this habit to him, at first it was him annoyed at the pestering manager. Who wouldn't be tired of someone who said that he would always be there for him, always trying to give what the young actor needed, doing comical gestures to cheer him up, asking him if he was alright, just like this time. And he was still amazingly got the time to socialize everywhere and anywhere. Kaito's success was partly because of the connections Kouta built with everyone else.  
  
After some adaptations, the actor just complied with his manager's quirky behavior. It was impossible to change Kouta. Besides, the shorter man had been doing a very good job so far. Kaito could always glared at him if he did annoy him though.  
  
"Don't you have a better thing to do?"  
  
He got a feeling his manager was satisfied by his answer, judging by the way he beamed at him.  
  
"Yep, fiery as usual. Kaito, checked," said Kouta while making a movement as if he was ticking his checklist."You got free time until 5 a.m. If you're resting, I'll wake you up."  
  
The actor just grunted, crossing his arm, "That's your job, isn't it?"  
  
His hand ruffled Kaito's surprisingly soft hair,"See you later then."  
  
How the hazel-eyed man would like to hate that smile, sometimes he was angry if his manager thought of him like a child. They were of the same age, damn it, with only a few months difference (sadly the older one was Kouta, that explained why he had this strange urge to spoiled him). Yet one of the time he felt at ease was when Kouta smiled like this to him. It was like a paradox, no matter how he tried to despise him, it was always turned into the opposite way.  
  
By instinct, he grabbed the shorter man's wrist while his other hand secured Kouta's back so he couldn't run away. It was very spontaneous, and Kaito wouldn't give Kouta the time to register what just happened. The last thing he saw as he tilted his head was the look the shorter man gave to him, both dark eyes dilated and a visible blush spread on his face as their lips locked. Good.  
  
The brown-haired man told himself for not going too far, but it was hard. This was a chance he might couldn't get anymore. Complicated matters later on, he kept pushing the shorter man until Kouta was pinned between the wall and his chest. He felt the resistance reduced, but in contrast his grip became tighter. Afraid that he would immediately lost the new warmth he just discovered.  
  
His lungs forced him to pull back to catch his breath, but this also probably the time to stop himself. Lack of oxygen always made the brain unable to think clearly. And Kaito could use some to make a rational thought. He released Kouta and walked towards the window on the opposite direction of the door.  
  
Still being dumb-strucked by the young actor's behavior, the dark-haired man regained senses and slowly whispered to him,"..Kaito?"  
  
He could only conveyed Kouta's question with his silence. He had done something outrageous. Who knew that somebody might've set up a hidden camera or spying devices. He could made both of them in difficult position. And he might've traumatized his manager. For all of the kindness he received from the smaller man, he just gave him a poison.  
  
A hand reached his shoulder, which he reluctantly shook off. His intoxicating voice still rang on his ears."Kaito? What's wrong?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
He felt something pierced him when he said that demand. The actor refused to meet Kouta's eyes, but his manager kept trying to made contact in front of him. Then suddenly his fingers were grazed by the other man's hand. "Your fingers are cold, Kaito. Is there any problem? Don't save it all up in your mind, your nervous system might explode someday."  
  
This man here, if he didn't get away as soon as possible, Kaito might be furious again. Or kissed him again. Or doing something even scarier than that.  
  
"Get out. You're annoying."  
  
"I know, but I was paid for that." The dark-haired man laugh timidly."Don't do that too often, your fans might be angry."  
  
How could Kouta brushed it off like a joke was beyond his thinking capability. He wanted to bombarded Kouta with a lot questions: if Kaito didn't offend him, if it was alright to do it again to him, if he would resigned as his manager, and so on. But this must be enough response for now. "I won't."  
  
"Sure you're okay?"  
  
Kaito nodded, before he was dragged into the couch next to the window and Kouta made them sat. Then the shorter man pulled the side of his head and laid Kaito's head on his shoulder. Sometimes he didn't understand why the man did such an unimportant thing. But as the brown-haired man smelled the fresh citrus scent from an exposed neck, he felt a sudden drowsiness. His muscles began to relax as the calmness spread into him. Hazel eyes shut while thinking about how nice if they could do this more often.    
  



End file.
